Kari's Hot Job
by Robster80
Summary: BOYZ TIE-IN FIC! Kari's mom makes her apply for a waitress job, at Hooters, to keep her mind off of her current boy troubles. Unfortunately, TK and Davis both show up on her first day.


Kari's Hot Job  
  
A Boyz Side-Story by Robster80  
This fic was inspired from my first experience dining at Hooters in Baltimore, during my first trip to Otakon. Though that was back in 2001, only now do I write this as a breather between BOYZ and its upcoming sequel. Incidentally, the events in this story NEVER happened at my first trip, or any trip to Hooters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, or Hooters. I'm just borrowing them for this fic.  
"Kari, would you come out here, please?"  
  
Sighing heavily, Kari dragged her feet as she exited her bedroom. She had been deleting emails from Davis left and right on her computer while trying to send an email to TK. This was just another obstruction to her.  
  
Her mother and Mimi were sitting on the couch, leaving a space between then where Mimi was patting with her hand. "Come sit here, Kari. We have something to talk to you about."  
  
Kari did as she was told.  
  
"Kari," Mrs. Kamiya began, "It's not right for you to just sit around the house moping. I know you're upset about what's happened between you and Dav-... I mean, TK, but this really isn't helping."  
  
"I'm not just sitting around the house, mom. I've been trying to send email to TK, but he never responds and that Davis keeps sending me tons of email so I can't send any."  
  
"Well, I feel you should get out more. And I don't mean go out to that apartment you think TK's at."  
  
"But mom-!"  
  
Mrs. Kamiya raised her hand calmly, silencing her daughter before resuming her talk. "Now, Mimi just came over and told me she got a waitress job at the Hooters restaurant, and I think you should apply for a job there."  
  
"Hooters?!" Kari looked at Mimi, who just smiled. It was then Kari noticed that Mimi was wearing a tight Hooters' tee and orange shorts.  
  
"I think you'd fit in fine there," Mimi stated. "You've got a great figure for your age."  
  
"Forget it! If Davis sees me in that outfit, he'll get the wrong idea! I'm still trying to get him to get over me!"  
  
"I can handle Davis, Kari. When I got interviewed for the job, I was asked if I could double as a bouncer. You know, make sure the guys keep their hands to themselves, etc."  
  
"That's a big change from when I used to work there."  
  
Kari stared at her mother, eyes as wide as saucers. "YOU worked at Hooters'?"  
  
"Well, I had to earn some money during school. And I think I'll be a good experience for you with a payable job."  
  
Kari jumped to her feet and shook her head violently. "I refuse! You can't make me do it, so just forget it!"  
  
"Kari-!"  
  
"My final answer is no! I won't do it!"  
********************************************************************************  
[How'd they talk me into this?!] Kari silently cursed as she and Mimi walked into the restaurant, wearing the standard shirt and shorts. [The minute Davis sees me in this my life will be over! Never mind Davis, what if TK sees me in this?!] "I'll never forgive you for this, Mimi!"  
  
"So you've said for the tenth time today."  
  
"Why couldn't you get Sora to work with you instead of me? She practically makes my brother drool."  
  
"Your mom insisted. Besides, Sora's already working at her mom's flower shop, and her mom wouldn't have approved."  
  
"Mine did!"  
  
"Doesn't matter. We're here now, so start flashing that smile you're famous for."  
  
As soon as they walked in, a tall blonde, with a busty figure that showed with her uniform, greeted them. "Hey, Mimi! Is that the other new girl?"  
  
"Right on, girlfriend. This is Kari Kamiya, one of my oldest and dearest friends. Kari, meet our supervisor Mitsune Konno."  
  
"Kitsune, please," Kitsune said with a cheery smile. "Mimi said you'd fit right in here with your figure, and she was right."  
  
Kari's face was red, but from embarrassment. The uniforms just screamed out "Hey, I'm easy" to everyone around.  
  
"I take it she's worried that someone will lay a hand on her," Kistune said while examining Kari's flushed face. "But don't worry. We've got Mimi and that other newbie to watch your back."  
  
"Kitsune!"  
  
The girls turned to see a raven-haired teen rush up to them. Kari recognized her right away. "Akane?!"  
  
"Oh, Kari," Akane said while bowing, her face bright pink. "Uh, fancy seeing you here."  
  
"How'd you get roped into working here?"  
  
"Paying off a debt to my older sister Nabiki. You?"  
  
"My mom made me. Say, you haven't seen Ranma or the guys lately, have you?"  
  
"Sorry, no."  
  
At that point, Mimi interrupted the chatter. "In case you two forgot, we've got tables to wait on."  
  
"She's right," Kitsune added before waving Akane and Kari off towards the kitchen. "Go see A-ko in the kitchen for pads and pencils as well as instructions."  
  
When they had gone, Mimi opened her purse and handed several photos to Kitsune, who examined them carefully. They were pictures of TK, Quatre, Ranma, Vash, Piccolo, and Davis.  
  
"These the guys you were telling about over the phone?"  
  
Mimi nodded while pointing at the picture of TK. "This one's the guy Kari's smitten with. You'll usually find him hanging with one or more of these guys," she waved her finger over the other pictures except for Davis', "for the next few days."  
  
"And the dude with the goggles and fake smile?"  
  
"That's Kari's ex, although he doesn't believe that. She's extremely worried that he'll show up and try something with her."  
  
"Don't worry," Kitsune said while using a marker to write a side note on the photos. "As soon as I see him, I'll get you and Kari. That goes for Kari's dreamboat, too." She looked at TK's photo again. "How old did you say he was?"  
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say, but he's the same age as Kari: 15." She then went for the kitchen to get to work.  
  
Kitsune watched her go before looking back at the photo again. "Huh. He looks like my type, too. Oh well, his loss."  
********************************************************************************  
After a while, Kari got used to her job. The customers liked her for her personality, she was always polite, and she broke the record for getting the most tips on the first day. The only problem was that it made Akane jealous, and determined to get the better of Kari.  
  
[I see now why Ranma decided to get away from Akane,] Kari thought. [She's too competitive.]  
  
But Akane wasn't the only one who was jealous. Mimi was, too. However, she managed to get over it while taking the frustration out a guy who grabbed her rear.  
  
Kitsune had her eyes on the three all the time, and she liked Kari and Mimi's performances a lot. [I think I'll have to talk to Akane about her competitive streak.]  
  
"Excuse us?"  
  
When Kitsune turned her head, there were TK, Ranma, Vash, and Quatre. [It's those guys form the photos!] "Er, yes, can I help you gentlemen?"  
  
Quatre spoke up. "A table for four, please?"  
  
"I'll go check for one. Be right back!" [I'd better warn Kari her crush is here.] Kitsune walked fast into the restaurant. Luckily, the guys didn't notice where she was going.  
  
In fact, one of them was trying to bolt. Quatre was grabbing the back of Ranma's shirt as he tried to sneak away. "Ranma, why are you so nervous about eating here?"  
  
"Quatre, in case you guys forgot, I got four girls out to marry me and three guys out to kill me! If I'm spotted in here with girls in those outfits, I'm a dead man, especially if Pop or Mr. Tendo find me here!"  
  
"You're already a dead man," Vash stated. "Shampoo's out to kill you if you don't marry her."  
  
"DON'T remind me! If only that old ghoul hadn't figured Dende's plan out. It was perfect."  
  
TK put a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Just relax, Ranma. Vash and I will take care of any trouble, if there is trouble. Heck, I'm nervous eating here, too."  
  
"And I doubt any of your crew will find you here," Quatre added quickly. "Now both of you take a deep breath and relax. We should be seated soon."  
********************************************************************************  
Kari had just finished taking an order and was heading for the kitchen with Mimi when Kitsune ran up to her. "What's up, Kitsune?"  
  
"Mimi, those guys you showed me pics of? Four of them are out front now waiting for a table, and that guy TK is one of them."  
  
Kari froze. TK was here? Now?  
  
Mimi took a quick look. Sure enough, TK was standing at the entrance with three of his friends. Luckily, the angle they were standing in made it hard for them to see her or Kari. "Talk about timing. Thanks, Kitsune. Kari, you'd better-."  
  
But Kari wasn't there when Mimi turned again. The swinging door to the kitchen swished a little, hinting as to where Kari had gone.  
  
Mimi shook her head sadly. "Chicken."  
  
"You work with her," Kitsune said quickly. "I'll get the boys a seat. Oh, and tell her if she's not careful, I might take an interest in this TK myself."  
  
"But you're almost 19!"  
  
"You never know, he might like older women." With that, Kitsune headed back for the entrance.  
  
Mimi dashed into the kitchen and found Kari cowering near the door.  
  
"I can't go back out there," she whimpered. "TK can't see me like this!"  
  
Hands at her hips, Mimi loomed over Kari. "If you don't go back out there," she started, "and try to patch things up with TK right now, you might lose him to Kitsune."  
  
"Kari's eyes locked onto Mimi's. "Kitsune?!"  
  
"She said she's interested in him."  
  
"But she's way too old for him!"  
  
"That won't stop her."  
  
A sudden gasp caught both girls attention. Akane was standing at the kitchen door, looking through one of the small windows on the doors.  
  
"What is it, Akane?"  
  
"Ranma's out there! And so's TK!"  
  
"Your guy, too?! Terrific! Now we just need Davis here to make this perfect!"  
  
Mimi almost walked out of the kitchen when she suddenly paused. A sour expression took over her face. "Guess who just walked in with his sister, Kari?"  
  
If Kari had gotten any paler, she would have been mistaken for a ghost.  
********************************************************************************  
"So," TK said to Quatre, shortly after he and the others sat down at a table. "You doubt any of my crew would show up here, huh?"  
  
"Figures you'd show up here," Davis called from the next table. "Wait till I tell Kari you were here."  
  
"So are you," Jun said before leaning towards TK. "So, seeing anyone?"  
  
{I wish,} TK thought bitterly. Apparently, Jun had now switched from chasing Matt to him.  
  
Vash then said, "You know, that girl Kitsune seemed interested in you, TK. I almost envy you."  
  
"It's the Ishida curse."  
  
"I thought your last name was Takaishi?"  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
Just then the waitress came over. "Okay, guys, what would you like to drink?"  
  
TK took a menu being handed to him, and then noticed the waitress. "MIMI?!"  
  
Mimi smiled brightly. "Hi, TK! Long time, no see."  
  
"When did you start working here?"  
  
"Just recently. And I'm not the only one. Kari started working here, too."  
  
"What," Davis exclaimed, leaning over from his seat. "Kari's working here?! MY Kari?!?!"  
  
He got a frown from Mimi. "Your Kari? Don't make me puke! She dumped you flat a while ago after she realized you were so the wrong guy for her."  
  
This caught TK's interest. Davis and Kari broke up, possible after he left. But why?  
  
What happened next was so sudden and shocking. The floor near the outside wall practically exploded, but not tremendously. Nobody was hurt, the tables on the spot the floor blew up being empty. From the hole in the floor emerged a familiar, to Ranma and the guys, teen with black hair, a yellow headband and a large red umbrella. "Where am I now?"  
  
Ranma's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Oh shit, it's Ryoga!"  
  
Ryoga's temperature rose at the voice, quickly facing Ranma. "YOU! Bad enough you threw me out of the ring at the tournament and showed me up with that new ki attack, BUT YOU PUBLICLY HUMILIATED ME BY REVEALING MY CURSE, AND ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!!!!"  
  
"Now THAT last part was an accident, but-."  
  
Ranma never got a chance to finish as one of the kitchen doors flew at Ryoga and a very pissed Akane stomped out of the kitchen. Her glare was cold and piercing, aimed straight at Ryoga. Her mallet was ready in hand.  
  
"A-Akane?!"  
  
No words came from Akane, only a loud battle cry as she leapt at Ryoga and brought her mallet down on him like the wrath of a god.  
  
"What's she doing here," Quatre stammered.  
  
"I dunno," Ranma answered quickly, "and judging from how seriously angry she is, I ain't waiting around to find out!" With that, he dashed for the exit at top speed.  
  
"My kind of guy," Vash said before following Ranma's lead.  
  
Just then, Kari stumbled out of the broken kitchen doorway. "Holy smoke! She needs to cut back on the steroids."  
  
TK spun around. "Kari?!"  
  
"Eep! Uh, hi, TK."  
  
Fortunately, Davis and Jun were still shocked from Ryoga's entrance. Either that or they were watching Akane deal out punishment on Ryoga.  
  
"Kari, what are you doing here?"  
  
Her face was bright pink. "...Mom made me apply for a job here. Did you... get my note?"  
  
"Yeah. My uncle gave it to me." {Though I forgot to read it since he gave it to me three days ago.}  
  
"KARI!!"  
  
TK felt himself suddenly shoved aside as Davis had shifted his attention to Kari. "What are you doing here?! I mean, you look hotter than usual, but-!"  
  
"Davis, do you mind?! I was talking with TK!"  
  
"Hands off my guy, bitch," Jun shouted before throwing a glass of water at Kari. She caught the glass, but the water has splashed her front, revealing her bra. Davis saw this and his nose trickled with blood.  
  
TK's nose was doing the same, but then Quatre grabbed him by the arm. "We should get going before the police arrive," he whispered before dragging TK for the door, taking a quick moment to reach into his pocket, pull out a large wad of cash, and tossed it at Kitsune. "Keep the change!!"  
********************************************************************************  
Kari dragged herself through the apartment door later that evening, still wearing her soaked Hooters uniform. "I'm home."  
  
Her mother rushed over to her. "Mimi called. She told me told me everything. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, though I got splashed with water which showed my bra, and Davis tried to grope my front and Mimi decked him, followed by decking Jun for trying to attack me. Not to mention I lost a chance to talk to TK due to nerves and a rampaging co-worker. I also left right afterwards. Does this mean I got fired?"  
  
"No, because the restaurant is now closed for rebuilding, which means you won't be getting paid. But there is some good news."  
  
Kari's eyes lit up. "Did TK call?!"  
  
"No. You get to keep your uniform."  
  
That was the last straw. Kari facefaulted, her legs sticking up in the air.  
  
{Whatever I did to deserve this, I'M SORRY!!!!!!}  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Kari remained on the floor while her mother picked up. Seconds later, she handed Kari the phone. Not realizing what she was doing, Kari took the phone and pt it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kari."  
  
She bolted up into a sitting position. "TK?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Can we talk?"  
The End  
Coming Soon...  
  
BOYZ: Endless Waltz. 


End file.
